Gears of War: The New New Kid
by GearCub724
Summary: Marcus and Carlos have now begun their new friendship. Marcus was the new kid one week ago, until a new new kid Justen comes to Olafson Intermediate School. Soon Justen is befriended by the new duo of Marcus and Carlos. Read what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright this is my second fanfic so yeah be nice. Basically a new kid Justen comes in and meets the childhood Marcus and Carlos giving his insight on the types of people they were 12 years before E-Day. I based the character of Justen off my best friend Justen hahah Yea basically me and him are Carlos and Marcus, he even has the blue eyes haha but i cant really change the characters to fit our personalities cause i Dont own them. So this idea was my next best thing. _**

**_WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THE GEARS UNIVERSE OR CHARACTERS THEY WERE EPIC GAMES IDEAS SO GO DONATE HAHAH CAUSE THEY DESERVE IT. FAN-MADE SO PLEASE ENJOY_**

Moving was never easy for Justen, or anyone for that matter. Each time he had to pull away from one comfortable position in his life and get sent into a new unsettling one. He had to leave his friends and make new ones, but he could never stay long enough to get close to any of them.

It was a bitter sweet circle of life he had been thrown into, but that's just the way life was when your parents made weapons for the COG.

This time it was "different" his parents had told him. This would be the last time they would have to move, but he had heard that many times before. His parents could have been telling the truth, but Justen knew all too well how much that phrase "last time" could be easily forgotten.

Justen really had no room to complain and no real say in the matter. His parents simply gave him the notice that his life was soon to change, to get rid of their own guilt, not because he had a choice because he never did.

"Maybe it will be 'different' this time..." Justen whispered to himself as he sat in the back of one of many luxury cars his parents owned, looking out the window pretending to be interested in the scenery as they drove to their new destination. He was simply pretending so to not urge his parents to speak to him.

Justen's attempt of that failed.

Noticing his son's gloomy mood through the rear view mirror, Justen's dad contemplated a way to justify to his son the reason for moving again...or at least the reason he thought it was the right thing to do.

"You know we will be helping a lot of people where me and your mom will be working" he said as he focused on his driving.

"We will be working with one of the leading weapons researchers, Professor Adam Fenix" he continued "in making war more efficient for our soldiers so that way less people have to die... You have to understand that it's not something we can simply pass up".

The words obviously didn't hit home with Justen and the idea of the move being some form of self righteous attempt to make the world a better place for war, was literally a failed try by his father to make him feel any better in his eyes.

Noticing his failure Justen's father gave a glance to his wife in the passenger's seat that said (help me out here will you?).

With a sigh she turned to face her growing boy and try her hand at comforting him to some degree on the situation.

"I know it's hard and I know I've said it a thousand times but...you'll make new friends... like you always do" she said as she tried to give him a reassuring smile that everything would be ok.

Justen simply gave a smirk back as a reply to his mothers words. She was right though, he would make new friends like he always did. Moving from place to place usually had two outcomes for children with this fate, one being the socialist he was or the path of an anti-socialist that he simply could not bring himself to be.

If moving had taught him anything important in life, it had been how to get along with various types of people. That being said however, Justen's concern did not stem from if he COULD make friends; rather if he could KEEP them for once in his life.

Due to the fact that his parents were now on the offensive to talk to him about the situation he asked one of the most common questions one would ask.

"Where I am I going to go to school?" he said simply ignoring anything that had been said before hand to help him.

"That's actually another good thing about this move" his father said "As I was speaking with Prof. Fenix I brought you up into the conversation as he spoke about his son Marcus starting at a new school just like you to help him socialize...we thought it both a great idea if we enrolled you in the same school to be friends, considering you come from similar family backgrounds" he finished as he made a turn.

"Oh" was the only word he could say in reply out loud, while in his head stood another story.

_"What the hell man? What I am I 5? I don't need a playmate with another rich kid...dammit...what a pain" _he thought as he turned his head back to the window.

Justen never got along with other wealthy kids whose parents had the same job as his or similar. They all were so spoiled and stuck up it simply annoyed him. Justen was glad he was not anything like those kids but he didn't believe this kid Marcus would be any different.

"What's the name of the school? And is it private or public?" Justen asked his mother breaking the conversation away from his father.

Justen had always either been Home-schooled or put in a private school where in some cases he could find good friends that were not the snobby rich kind. He usually got along with the kids who were placed in the private school through invitation or connection rather than money. In private school those were the main too kind of people, rich and everyone else. And despite all the taunts he got from being a "poor people lover", Justen knew he would rather be everyone else if he had the choice.

"Its one of the standard schools in Ephyra, it's called Olafson Intermediate School" his mother replied "and it's public this time."

That struck curiosity in Justen. He had never gone to a regular kid's school no matter how many times he had asked. He could tell his parents had changed their minds as a gift to apologize for the whole situation. And that was fine with him; he would take what he could get.

"Well I guess that's cool…" he said. That was a pharse his parents knew all too well. _That's cool _always meant Justen was done talking and to leave him alone. He was not an angry kid, he simply liked his space.

Knowing this Justen's parents let the conversation die. There simply was not more to say. They only spoke to him to point out interesting scenery of the new city, but whether it had been a simple farm or the large architecture dedicated to the COG that was found all thru the town, Justen simply didn't care much for it.

_"Things might turn out alright but this Marcus kid better not piss me off' _he thought as he looked at the reflection of his red hair in the car window before they pulled up to their new home. He knew everything turned out alright in the end but something else also always ringed true too.

Being the new kid sucks...

**_WELL TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THE IDEA SO FAR. I AM BASICALLY USING JUSTEN TO GIVE INSIGHT TO CHILDHOOD MARCUS AND CARLOS THROUGH THE EYES OF JUSTEN. CAUSE I FELT WE DESERVED MORE IN DEPTH CHILDHOOD THEN WE HAD FOUND IN THE BOOK LOL. SO YEAH LETS SEE WHERE I GO WITH THIS. _**


	2. Chapter 2

New kid chapter 2

_**well here's the next part.**_  
_**NOTE: My friend Justen in real life has blue eyes and black hair like Marcus, but I thought he might as well be something different in this story so I went with red hair and brown eyes. So there's your visual haha**_

_**WARNING-I do not own Gears of War characters they belong to epic games...I don't own Justen either haha his parents do! :p**_

Justen woke the next morning to his mother opening the curtains to his new room, letting in the sun.

"Looks like a beautiful day...that must be a good sign for your first day" she said as she brushed the curtains then turned to smile at him.

It always was odd to him that his mother was so happy all the time. So much in fact that many of his old friends thought she must be on some form of medication that made her that way.

"Yeah...maybe" he replied as he sat up in his new bed. His parents had spared no expense in getting him a whole new set of everything, even though he had liked his old stuff. Justen simply got used to nothing in his life being permanent.

"Moe please bring Justen his outfit for today" his mom called out to their paid butler.

Moe was an amazing individual in Justen's eyes. And he always found that he would confide his emotions more to Moe than anyone else. Moe was in his early 30's and had dark blonde hair. How Moe became a butler Justen never knew but he didn't care as long as he was his butler. Besides his parents, Moe was the only other person in his life that he knew as far back as he could remember. Moe would always move with him and his parent where ever they went, Moe was practically Justen's big brother and part of his little family. At least that's the way both Moe and Justen saw it.

As Justen slowly got out of bed, in his pajamas that he could most likely assume were not cheap, Moe walked in holding dress shirt and slacks.

Justen eyed the outfit with disgust. He was not stupid, he knew if he walked in to a public school all dressed up with the latest fashion he would have to be doing some fighting.

_(Let's all just gang up on the rich kid)_ he said in his head as he contemplated how the day would go in that outfit.

"Thank you Moe" his mother said as she proceeded to leave the room for Justen to change. Moe looked through the door as she left and waited a moment for his mother to be out of hearing vicinity before speaking.

"Hey look just put this on for now, I am going to be the one driving you to school so I went out and bought you some regular clothes for today. You can change in the car and don't worry were taking my car" he said as he gave Justen a big smile and a wink.

This is what he loved about Moe; he could always read his mind. Especially when his parents could not...which was most of the time.

"You're the best Moe! You're getting another raise" Justen said as he took the outfit his mother wanted him to wear from Moe's hands.

Moe simply laughed. "Your parents pay me enough little bro" he said as he ruffled Justen's dirty red colored hair.

Justen went into his bathroom that could has been a room of its own and changed. He washed his face wiping the dry crust under his eyes and looked at his face in the mirror.

"You can do this" he said out loud to himself as he dried his hands and went out "fake" ready for the day.

Justen noticed everyone had left the room. Seeing this Justen went downstairs to the lobby area of his new house. Waiting was his mother and father to say goodbye as he walked down the stairs toward them.

"Have a good day at school" his mother said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"You behave now and we expect you to do well with your education" his father said as he presented him with a folded paper. Justen unfolded to find that it was his school schedule for the year.

"I had asked the school to send me your schedule to me so I could review it" he continued "the highlighted classes are ones you will be attentending with Marcus" he finished.

Justen had almost forgotten about the kid he was supposed to be friends with. Knowing this now he glanced again and noticed that almost all his classes were with Marcus, except one but that was...lunch ad last time he had checked that was not a class. Justen knew his father had planned that, oh he knew it all too well. His father simply had his way when he decided what was best for Justen.

_(Dammit)_ he thought as he simply smiled at his dad in a 'thank you' kind of way.

"Well like your mother said have a good day, were going off to our first day as well at the facility so you're not alone my boy" he said as him and his wife grabbed their things and proceeded out the door.

Justen waited for the door to close before speaking.

"Their so clueless sometimes Moe, I swear" he said still starring at the front door his parents had just left through.

"I guess that where you get it from" Moe said in reply as a joke while patting Justen on the back.

Justen made a playful scowl "Shut up" he replied as he punched Moe in the arm. Moe just laughed and lead Justen towards the backdoor to his car to head out.

Nearing the car Moe popped the trunk revealing a bag that he presented to Justen. Inside Justen found a black jacket hoodie, a red t-shirt, a pair of sports sneakers with white socks, a simple watch, and surprisingly a cell phone.

Moe saw the look on Justen's face that said (Aww...sweet) that he found humores. He smirked.

"I am paying for the phone and have put my number in it so far along with your parents" he said "I think it's time I taught you some responsibility so I thought a phone would be a nice touch to help, so you better take care of it" he said.

Justen had never had a phone of his own before not because he could not afford it, cause he could probably buy 5 with just his allowance, he just simply never had many people to call since he never stayed long enough to get peoples information. Sometimes not even their last names.

Justen took all the things in the bag with a "Thank You" and the idea that it was a gift of good will from Moe for him to have a good day.

"Alright well can't be late on our first day can we? get in" his said as he closed the trunk.

In the car Justen changed into his new outfit and folded his old replacing them where the new ones had been in the bag. Justen found the clothes amazingly comfortable. He would be investing in more of these he thought to himself.

The drive to Olafson Intermediate School was not long. And he arrived their faster than he had expected.

Justen saw many kids walking all in groups towards the entrance of the school, and he suddenly got a sense of worry about it all.

"Don't worry, just have fun and give your teachers hell" Moe said with a smile turning towards the backseat to face Justen and holding out a hand for Justen to high five.

"Thanks" Justen said in reply a he high fived Moe and got out of the car for his first day.

_(I really hope your right Moe...or I am so pranking you when I get home_) he thought as he headed off to his first class, finding it rather quickly.

The walk there had not been bad. He got a few stares but at least he had got to class without being called a "ginger" or a "vampire". His red hair always got him noticed. Its not that red was uncommon, just his hair seemed to attract peoples attention. Plus having brown eyes, that he got from his mother, looked really odd with a red head.

"English 132" he read our loud to himself. "Well Marcus let's see if your all that I think you are" he finished to himself as he stood outside the door of his class.

_(I am so screwed)_ he thought and opened the door to go in.

_**WELL THERES CHAPTER 2 NEXT CHAPTER HE WILL FINALLY MEET MARCUS AND CARLOS, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE ALL THIS. =] HAHA ILL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER BY FRIDAY! THX FOR THE NICE REVIEWS SO FAR ON ALL MY WORKS =] EVEN THO ITS JUST ONE PERSON XD LOL MEANS ALOT And one of my other friends is a red head so I used his thoughts on having red hair and put that in...lol "gingers" xD jk its just funny to call him that lol =] i love red heads haha**_

_**-SPIKE**_


	3. Chapter 3

New kid chapter 3

_**WELL HERE IS CHAPTER THREE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS CHAPTER IS THE FIRST PART OF JUSTEN'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. IT WILL BE CONTINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I TRIED TO KEEP CARLOS AND MARCUS IN CHARCATER, SO TELL ME IF I NEED ANY FIXING.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE GEARS CHARACTERS. ALL BELONGS TO EPIC GAMES. **_

_**ENJOY. **_

The classroom was bigger than Justen had thought it would be. 6 even rows of 6 chairs took up most of the room he saw as he walked in. Some kids turned to stare at him but most were all preoccupied talking to each other in their own little groups.

The teacher for this class was a woman. Justen guessed she was no more than 5ft 5in tall due to the fact he was 5'4 and she only looked a smidge taller than him. She had light brown hair that she had professionally tied back into a ponytail, along with a suit that held a name tag saying Mrs. Torres. Her suit covered most of her tan colored skin. She was wearing pumps that were the regular attire of a COG female to wear.

She turned away from the class to face Justen at the door. Her hazel eyes met with his in a look that Justen thought said _(__Welcome to Hell__).__  
_  
She stood looking at him for a bit longer, than quickly directed her attention to the rowdy class.

"Students please find you seats and settle down, class is about to begin" she said as she clapped her hands to get all their attentions.

"We seem to have a new student here today" she said directing the class in Justen's direction.

They all turned to stare at him. It was always awkward having groups stare at him, but he had grown a tolerance to it. He also knew that people would assume a lot by first glance, so he hoped the new clothes would make a good impression.

The whole class got a good look at him before the teacher directed her full attention back to Justen to ask him some question.

"Please state your name, your parents name and goals please" she asked him, knowing it was an order and not a request.

"Uh my names Justen Height" he said getting a bit nervous "My parents are Larry and Alexandra Height, and my goal is to finish school and enlist" he finished quickly not knowing what else to say.

He stood there waiting oddly for some form of approval from what he had said, from the teacher or the class it didn't matter, but was rewarded with more questions.

"What do your parents do for work?" Mrs. Torres asked him.  
Justen looked at the class to the starring crowd thinking about his answer.  
_  
__(Wow lady way to throw me under the bus here)_ he thought to himself _(might as well put a bounty on my head)._

He knew lying would only make things worse, so in the end the jig was up. He didn't even have one day as a normal kid.

"My parents are weapon developers for the COG..." he said half anticipating the kids would attack him then and there.

"Hmm quite a career you parents have" she replied to his statement. "What brings you here to Olafson?"

"My parents thought it would be good for me" he said partly directing his answer to the class to see their reactions.

"Well Justen welcome to Olafson. Please take a seat. I see there is one there in the middle row. That is where you will be assigned for the day until told otherwise" she said as she pointed to the empty seat.

Justen walked down the row ignoring the looks he got and reached his seat, once seated he took a slight glance of the people around him.

In front of him was a girl with raven black hair and pale white skin. To his left was a blond haired boy with braces. Across him to the right was dark skinned boy with short black hair. He could not see who was behind him and he had not gotten a glimpse of whoever it was before he sat down. Justen wanted to turn around and look but he didn't want to come across as weird. So he just looked forward and kept his eyes on the teacher.

"Alright class let us begin" Mrs. Torres said as she began to write on the board.

He saw everyone around him starting to take notes. He went to reach for a backpack that was never there in the first place. He then realized he had forgotten his backpack in Moe's car.  
_  
__(This day just keeps getting better and better now doesn't it)_

He was about to just give up on thinking of a way to solve his problem, when the dark skinned boy next to him held out a spare piece of paper and a bitten pencil.

Justen didn't really know what to say, but he took the materials from the boy.

"Thanks..." he whispered to the kid.

"No problem...anytime" he replied as he went back to his work.

Despite his backpacks mysterious disappearance, the class progressed rather quickly for Justen. The class was fairly boring to him also. It had only been a simple review over grammar rules and essay structuring. He didn't need to take notes, but did anyone to not be rude and thank the kid next to him for the paper and pencil.

He had these basics grammar rules drilled into him already from all his past years of schooling. He wished he hadn't because now he could only focus on how lunch was going to go with his secret now out.

The class neared its end.

"Alright class that is all for today please proceeded to you next class. And do not! Be late." Mrs. Torres said as she released the class. All the students began to proceed out the door.

"Mr. Heights please come here so I can assign you you're locker" she called to him from his seat.

Justen walked toward the desk letting the dark skinned boy and another boy with black hair and an odd shade of blue eyes pass him to go out the door. He assumed the blue eyed kid had been the one sitting behind him since he had not seen him when her first arrived in class.

Mrs. Torres began writing a number and a combination on to a small piece of paper.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Mr. Heights" she said and passed him the slip. "Here is you locker".

The next 2 periods before lunch were just as antagonizing as the first. Justen didn't know how many times or how many people he gave information about his parents to, but now it was just a matter of time before someone used it against him.

Justen was the last one out of his 3rd period class, and he was completely fine with that. He looked at his schedule and saw he had a 15 min transition period. He decided he would go find his locker in the mean time.

Following the locker numbers he finally stopped at his. His locker was located at the end of one of the halls that seemed to be one of the least congested areas of the school.

_(Well at least there's one upside so far_) he said to himself as h tested out the combination. Inside the locker were a couple simple square areas for books and other things. Satisfied with his locker he closed it to find two kids leaning against the wall where his locker door had blocked from view.

Justen was caught off guard and stepped back a few steps.

"So how we going to do this redhead, you either give me what money you got, or we beat it out of you" said one of the 2 boys.

Justen knew this was bound to happen whether or not they knew he was a rich or not. Both kids were fairly big, and looked as if they had gotten their share of food when they ate and most likely plenty more.

Justen was not scared to the sense he was going to have to fight. He'd done it before and people knew who he was after, but this was 2 on 1. There was no way he would be able to take them both, especially kids of their size.

"Look I don't want trouble it's my first day and plus it looks like you guys get enough to eat without my money" he said as he patted the stomach of the closes boy to him. Justen didn't know why he did that, he knew it make them mad. It had been simply a _(might as well)_ form or thought, but then again Justen was known to be a smartass.

The stomach patting obviously was not appreciated. The first boy's eyes filled with rage and raised a fist to punch Justen, but as the hand came toward him, Justen opened the locker door as a shield. The boys hand made contact with the hard steel.

The attack made a small dent as the boy retracted his hand and grabbing it in pain.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you to respect public property, someone worked really hard to make this locker you know" he said as he watched the boy with amusement still grabbing his hand in agony.

The 2nd boy obviously didn't find it very funny because he proceeded away from his injured friend and began to charge at him.

Justen began to focus and slow everything down. His parents had given him some serious self defense practice, but it would not do much if the kid was the size of a house.

Just a moment before the boy got him Justen quickly squatted with one leg out. Not having a good reaction time the boy continued to run toward Justen only to be tripped by the now extended leg. The boy went flying forward face first into the floor with a loud smack and a slide.

Justen knew this was not over; they would get back up and be 10X more pissed then they already were.

To the left the boy who had punched the locker was standing up now grinding his teeth in Justen's direction. To the right the boy recovered rather too quickly from his fall for Justen's liking.

This time both boys went on the offensive. Arriving at Justen at the same time the boys tried to grab Justen. Justen did his best to fight off the restrainer by throwing punches as fast and as hard as he could at areas he knew would hurt.

But he could not fend off both.

The 2-on-1 advantage finally worked as Justen was distracted with one the 2nd boy came from behind and restrained him by the arms making him bear his stomach out. The boy in front now had free rein to do whatever he wanted to Justen.

"Now you're going to get it double kid" he said as he punched Justen in the lower stomach. It knocked his wind out and caused Justen to make a loud grunt noise of pain.

Just as the boy was about to go in for the second hit, a finger popped behind the boys back poking him on the shoulder for him to turn around. Not being the smartest of individuals the boy turned to find his face in contact with a hard fist. They boy went down and Justen could see blood began to flow from his nose.

Justen could now see his savior. It had been the dark skinned boy who had lent him a pencil in 1st period, but just as fast as that registered in his mind the boy restraining him made a painful yell in Justen's ear and lost his hold on him. Justen moved away to turn and see what had happened. The boy with the pale blue eyes had come from behind and Kidney punched the hell out of the kid who was holding him.

"You guys better get the hell out of here if you know what good for you" said the dark skinned boy as he made beating gestures at the downed kids. Obviously the boys got the message because before Justen knew it, both kids were running away threatening their return.

Both the dark skinned boy and señor blue eyes kept watching until the kids were out of sight then turned to look at Justen.

The dark skinned child was the first to speak.

"Man that was sick what you did there...you were all like 'Oh your going to try to punch me? Denied! Locker shield" he said excitedly "Or when you were like 'ninja trip' haha that dude went flying" he said and trailed off.

"Yeah but you guys saved me...thanks" he said looking at both the kids individually. The pale blue eyes didn't say anything or do anything past a nod in acknowledgement of Justen's thank you.

"Like I said, anytime" said the other boy.

"I am sorry but who are you guys?" Justen finally asked.

"Oh yeah names, well my names Carlos, Carlos Santiago" he said putting out his hand for a shake. "And that cool kid over there is Marcus" he finished pointing toward Marcus.

_(Wow, well don't I feel like a jerk)_ he thought to himself, now knowing the kid he just assumed he hated, helped him not take a beating.

"Well Marcus and Carlos, thank you very much. You did not have to help me" he told them.

"Don't sweat it. Plus it was Marcus's idea to come find you. He guessed you would probably need some help" Carlos replied.

Justen looked at Marcus. If Carlos has been telling the truth Justen would never know because Marcus kept a face that said nothing to confirm if he actually did suggested to go help him.

"Thanks Marcus" Justen said still looking at Marcus.

"Welcome" he said as he made a face that made it seem as if it hurt him to speak or make any form of expression to another person.  
_  
__(Not the most talkative person are you Marcus?)_ Justen thought in his mind.

"So…what you're name again?" Carlos asked.

"Oh… Justen, Justen Height" he replied

"Well Justen, Marcus and me were heading off to lunch, you're welcome to join" said Carlos. "Plus those guys don't give up easily, but we got your back"

Justen had never meant someone so friendly as Carlos before. He had no plans for lunch and had been contemplating how bad it would be alone.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that" Justen told Carlos.

"Alright then let's go" Carlos said as him and Marcus began to walk down the now quite hall to the cafeteria.

Justen followed suit. _(Sorry Marcus, I guessed I pinned you all wrong...I won't do that again)_ Justen thought in his head as he followed his two new friends. _(And thanks Carlos I owe you one)._  
_**  
**__**Today's getting better...**_

_**WELL THERE YOU GUYS ARE =]**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON I PROMISE =]**_

_**R&R PLEASE THANKS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Quick Chapter 4

**[Sorry I have not posted in a long time, it happens and I am lazy. I took in account comments tried to right this one better and toward ideas I was given. I do accept criticism as long as it not like "this story is stupid" but points out mistakes so thank you guys for that :). Enjoy. Continue to help me thx.]**

The Olafson campus was not really much to look at compared to the other schools Justen had been to but it had this appeal, in the sense he didn't feel the need to have to worry about manners every time an adult past by. And when he hung out with Marcus and Carlos, for whatever reasons, he felt relaxed.

However, Justen admired the architecture despite its 3 star rating. The COG always had a way with artistry when it came down to it in their buildings.

(Wow I really need to get out more, I am I really interested this much in a building?) Justen said to himself as he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlos noticing Justen's physical disgust with himself.

"Oh nothing just checking out the building, it's real nice..." he replied.

It had been a couple days since Carlos and Marcus had helped him in the tight pinch with those 2 kids, but it always struck Justen odd that Carlos cared so much for every person he met.

"Alright, just don't get weird on me Justen...Marcus already does that for me" he said with a smirk as he playfully punched Marcus next to him.

Marcus replied with punch back but it had the apathetic affect he always seemed to give off in just about everything.

Marcus for the past few days had been a mystery to Justen. He never seemed to be the quiet type, just the simple 'I don't give a ****' kind of guy or at least that's the vibe Justen seemed to be getting.

Marcus never said anything just to say it. If he wanted to or felt the need to he would. He is a badass on the outside at least, and for good reason.

Justen knew it had to do with home life, he knew it all too well and if there was one word they could probably agree on that explained their thought processes it be..."Complicated.."

The new little trio had just finished another day at school. Usually Moe would come pick Justen in up, but today Carlos had invited him over to his house, which was not in anywhere near walking distance.

Despite that either Marcus or Carlos, who prolly had to make the walk every day, were complaining so Justen was not about to start.

The walk went by faster than Justen thought. There were a lot of neat little shops sectored around the way to Carlos's house. And Carlos seemed to know everybody! Every time they would pass by a shop someone would always wave hello. Carlos was amazingly social and easy to get along with, but Justen knew better think he was a push over because of it, but it was amusing to see.

Slowly but surely they reached the Santiago residence. It was obviously not the Fenix or Height estates but it was nice little 2 story house that seemed incredibly well kept, especially the garden area front of the house.

"Well Justen here's my house, Marcus has been here a couple times now...hell he practically lives here, but welcome either way haha" Carlos said pointing to his house as if it were being auctioned.

"It's really nice" Justen said.

"Ha yeah? Compared to what mansion? Haha" Carlos replied.

"Not what I meant, it's a nice house I am being honest I swear" he said as he put his hand over his chest.

"Ha I am just messing with you, Marcus was the only disappointed one when he saw this old place" he said turning his attention to Marcus.

Marcus may be a silent person but his facial expressions are always priceless.

Marcus's eyes got wide, which usually meant you just threw him of guard with what you said. With those pale blue eyes it was comedic to see.

Both Carlos and Justen began to laugh at the confused Marcus.

"ha-ha real funny guys" Marcus replied returning to his normal poker face. "I think your house is nice to Carlos".

"Yeah I know I just like messing with you" Carlos replied still laughing.

Marcus never did much but when he did he prolly would never do it again so a camera would always have come in handy especially with moments like this.

Marcus stuck out his tongue, puffed his cheeks, and blew making the farting noise you would expect from a 5 year old in reply to Carlos comment.

Justen and Carlos were stunned for a few seconds in (did HE really just do that moment) but then burst out laughing.

For one the whole scenario had been so random as a reply but for that to come from a guy like Marcus was too much for either Carlos or Justen to bare.

Up till this point Marcus never showed a sense of humor. But this proved otherwise.

They laughed for what seemed like an hour and eventually Marcus just smirked (his idea of laughing)

"Oh my COG, that was funny" Carlos said wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard "Come on let's go inside I got to introduce Justen to my parents and my brother".

Justen finished up his last laughs and smiled at both Marcus and Carlos.

"Alright haha let's go" Justen replied. (These are the memories that will last till THE END) he thought and walked toward the house.

**[I know this is a really short chapter and not much happened it was supposed to be longer, but I felt the need to post something to prove I am alive, so this is what I had so far I'll put the rest and repost chapter 4 (Seriously 2.0) haha.**

**BTW the Beta is almost here guys so yeah let's play the best story/game ever!]**

:D


	5. Chapter 5

_**I continue off of chapter 4...well I am pretty sure you guys get that haha. Anyway...for the record. Carlos and Marcus are like 12-13 years old in my head as I am writing this. So Dom is like 9 maybe 10 years old at best. If that is not accurate I apologize but that is how I am writing it. Haha Also I am writing this story to make these characters have a childhood we all can connect to. While still keeping them in character to their original story. Hope you like. Tell me things to improve.**_

Carlos house was simple on the outside, but inside there was so much to tell. Pictures of so many people, who Justen assumed were family members, lived on the walls. In Justen's home they only ever owned one family picture that was switched out every year with a new one. Justen had never seen so many aspects of family until he saw Carlos' home.

Marcus watched Justen look at the house in awe. And smirked.

"It's awesome isn't it. I think you understand when I say "this" is something people like you and me can only dream off" said Marcus "Simplicity"

Justen only glanced at Marcus and understood. People like them didn't care about family. At least that's what they were raised to understand. It was about status and money. And how much your willing to sacrifice and do to stay at the top. It's a sad world to grow up in, but it made them stronger...and weaker in some areas. All Justen knew at this age is that the saying "Money doesn't bring happiness" is way too true.

"Yeah...it looks so happy" replied Justen. Still taking every little detail he could of the house, full of life and just love that hung from the walls.

"It is happy...Come on Carlos prolly needs to introduce you to his parents" he told Justen.

"oh..." Justen muttered to himself and looked toward the floor. He was getting nervous at the thought of meeting Carlos parents. Which was odd when he could prolly buy everything they own or ever will own in a day, but Justen was not that type of guy. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't care what people thought of him.

"Don't worry their the nicest people you'll ever meet...trust me" said Marcus as he put a hand on Justen's shoulder to lead him to the living room.

The living room had a nice little set up on it own. Brown pleather couch and chair made up the sitting space of the area. A small but large enough TV stood in the center wall. Lamps and all small essentials were around. Couple plants here and there. Nothing very expensive Justen took into account, but simple and nice none the less.

Sitting on the couch was a smaller version of Carlos maybe 2-4 years younger at best Justen thought to himself. It was obviously Carlos' brother Dominic. Carlos never gave up a chance to complain how Dom always clinger to him for everything. He loved his brother very much but at the same time, "siblings get annoying" as Carlos had put it. All Justen ever wanted was a sibling because things got pretty boring with Moe having his own adult life and not being there 26/7. However, the way Carlos described having Dom made him rethink his wish.

In the chair sat Dom's father. Justen had seen him before when he sometimes picked up Dom and Marcus after school. He looked a very strong willed man. Who knew who and what he stood for. He didn't look mean, but Justen knew better than to assume a weakness from a kind face.

_(Obviously a veteran gear)_ Justen thought. So he just took in to account to be extra "respectful".

"Hello" said Mr. Santiago in a welcoming tone.  
"Glad you could join us Mr._?"

"Height!" Justen said quickly from nervousness. "Justen Height, Sir".

Mr. Santiago only chuckled. "No need for formalities , I am retired". He said with a smirk.

Justen only nodded in agreement. And turned to Marcus._ (What now?)_ was the expression written on his face. He hoped Marcus understood. He did, somehow Marcus as shy as he may seem. He could read people fairly well.

"Mr. Santiago, do you mind sir if we help with Dinner preparations?" Marcus asked in the most formal tone Justen had ever heard. He could be chairman one day. However, Justen never struck Marcus as a very talkative individual. He would probably punch the chairman before becoming one.

"That is fine with me son, Carlos is already in the kitchen helping his mother, I am sure he would enjoy the company" he said

"I wanna go help too" Dom said from out of the blue.

"Marcus take Dom with you guys will you. He seems to be feeling left out of your guys circle as it seems to be growing".

"No problem sir" he said and walked toward the kitchen with Justen and Dom quickly behind.

Inside the kitchen Mr. Santiago was chopping up vegetables and putting them in a pot of brew which smelt so good. Justen would not mind simply drinking the broth for dinner.

Carlos was at the sink washing dishes and drying them for later. If that was not enough someone had made him wear a floral apron. He assumed that was his mom.

"Well Hello Marcus! Nice to see you again. Dom please go help your brother dry the dishes." she told Dom. He was quick to follow. Then she spotted Justen. "Oh! Well hello there you're new?" she said.

"Hello ma'am nice to meet you. My name is Justen Height. I am a friend of your son." he said.

_(Of course your a friend of her sons why the hell else would you be in their house, stupid stupid)_ he thought to himself. He was too nervous even to talk normally.

"Well nice to meet you Justen. Were glad to have you. If you need anything just ask. Our home is your home" she said with a smile.

_(Well I know where Carlos gets his stuff from now)_

"Thank you ma'am. I do appreciate that...is there anything we can do to help?" Justen asked.

"Well you could set the table. Everything is just about ready." she replied.

Marcus and Justen proceeded to set the table. The irony was almost funny enough to laugh. Here Justen was setting up a table. Something he had never done once in his short time on Sera. He glanced up at Marcus wondering if he thought the same. However, Marcus looked as if he enjoyed it. Like he was content being apart of a job. To be tasked with something. He found that odd of Marcus, but at the same time who could blame him. When you waited on hand and foot, you feel useless after awhile. That aspect of their lives obviously was more dominant on Marcus than it was Justen.

Once Justen and Marcus finished setting the table. Mrs. Santiago placed a basket of bread in center of the table and started filling the bowls at the table with her homemade stew.

(Damn, that smells good. I wish Moe could cook better, totally making a complaint) he joked to himself.

Once Mrs. Santiago was satisfied with the presentation of the table. She called everyone in for to eat.

Justen was not sure how to eat. Not that he was never taught. Just he was not sure if formal would be rude. Or just odd to everyone on the room. So he waited for everyone else to start. Carlos began eating like an animal who had not ate for days. It was funny. And he found it relaxing to know he would not be expected to be formally inhuman. Once Carlos started eating so did Marcus. Justen assumed Marcus had the same plan as him so he began his meal as well.

_(Omg I think I just died and my stomach went to heaven)_ he told himself.

"This is very good stew Mrs. Santiago. Very very good." he said as he ate another spoon full.

"Well I am very happy you like it" she said with a smile. "Feel free to have 2nds. There's plenty"

Justen would have to take her on that offer.

"So Justen tell me about yourself" Mr. Santiago asked.

"Well my parents are weapons developers. They work with Marcus' father Prof. Adam Fenix. I am their love child per say"

"Oh! Well that is something. Did you know Marcus was Adam Fenix's son before hand?"

Justen was caught of guard. He had yet to tell Marcus that it was not really fate that brought them together. Or the fact he never wanted to be his friends before hand. He believed it didn't matter now that things were different, but here and now he was being asked for the honest truth.

"...Yes I-I had, but I did not know much about Marcus. Until we met. He is a good friend. Much better than I" he said.

"oh? How so?" Mrs. Santiago asked

"I was told about Marcus by my parents. I originally thought we could never get along and I would just have to be nice to him for the sake of my parents careers. I was wrong...very wrong. Marcus has become a very good friend in such a short time." turning toward Marcus "I am sorry I assumed so much. It was childish of me."

Justen felt good that he had just let out the guilt he held about his 1st thoughts of Marcus. And He waited for Marcus to respond.

Marcus just nodded. And smirked as best he could. "It's fine" was all he said.

"Well before thing too intimate! Can me, Marcus and Justen be excused from the table" Carlos asked his parents.

"That is fine, just remember you have the dishes all day today" Mr. Santiago told Carlos with stern tone. Carlos made a face but didn't argue.

All three cleaned their areas and left to Carlos' room.

"Well that was interesting dinner conversation" Carlos said when they all got situated inside his room.

"It needed to be said. I could tell by Justen's face" Marcus replied.

"I know haha, just getting all emotional in front o my parents was not how i thought things were gonna go. It was interesting haha." Carlos replied while setting up the game console to his TV.

"You guys wanna play Call to War 3?" Carlos asked.

All were more than willing. They played for a small amount of time. Until Justen noticed a note near Carlos' bed.

Written in elegant and neat writing was a note that read:  
[Don't forget your brothers birthday next week.-Mom]

"Your bothers' birthday is next week?" Justen asked Carlos who was now irritating Marcus by sniping him every 5 seconds.

"Oh you saw that? Yeah Dom is turning 11. My mom left that note for me to remember not to make plans" Carlos replied still focused on the screen.

Justen didn't know why he got the idea. Maybe it was just his good nature or maybe he just felt like he owned Carlos something for all he had done. Either way it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"You mind if I throw him a party at my house" Justen asked like if it was a normal thing to ask.

"Huh? That is a little much don't you think?" Carlos replied pausing the game.

"Well I mean, I kinda feel like I owe you guys something. Plus Dom seems cool. He deserves something good."

"Well I just have to ask my parents. I don't see a problem if you don't mind spending the money. We were just planning on taking him out to eat" Carlos said.

"I'll help with the expenses, and I think it be more fun a surprise" Marcus added. Justen thought it was a great idea.

"yeah! And you should invite that girl across the street that's always climbing that damn tree. My brother is totally in love with that girl. It will make his day" Carlos said letting his true concern for his brother show.

"Alright then it's settled. We're throwing Dom the best birthday party he will ever have. Better get Moe to start with the plans" Justen said.

They all nodded. This was the plan and like all kids, once they decide their gonna do something. Their probably gonna do it with a yes or a no.

**_*Happy 11th Birthday Dom Coming soon!* This has been a update after a very long time. It's raw because I just wanted to post something since it has been so long. School has started up again so when I get a chance I will come back and fix errors. Hope it read well enough for now. Hope you all had a great summer. And enjoy the story!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright guys is are chapter 6. **__**This chapter is going to really break away from the main story real quick and have my personal idea of who Marcus is on the inside. We do not see much of this in the games and in the books because they are told through others perspectives rather than his and what is going on in his head. So I hope you enjoy that. Marcus is like anyone. He had a heart it just kept getting broken until there was nothing left in Gears 3. A real hero's journey is full of heartbreak. That is true, that is fact.**_

It was 1 day till Dom's birthday and all the plans had been set up. Justen was able to convince the girl from across the street (Maria was her name if he remembered right) to be at the party and he would provide transportation to anyone who needed it.

Justen ended up inviting everyone at Dom's school. Being the kind social butterfly Dom was, pretty much everyone was his friend so it was hard to have to pick and choose guests.

The party would be at the Fenix Estate so the venue was going to be nice. Mrs. Santiago would help Justen's payed army of chef's to cook a dinner big enough for the party, making all of Dom's favorites.

This would be an amazing day for Dom and Justen was going to make sure it went off without a hitch.

The only problem now was keeping the whole thing secret and find a way to get Dom to the estate without him suspecting a surprise party,

Thankfully, Marcus had that covered.

Marcus' plan was to take Dom out with Carlos and his dad to go buy car parts to work on his future car. However instead of driving to the Auto-shop they would go to the estate. The plan was flawless in Justen's eyes and he hoped it would be a lot of fun for all.

Everything was ready to go! All that was in the way was this last day of school.

Justen walked into Biology class where Marcus was waiting in their usual spot. Biology was the only class they did not also have Carlos in so most of the talking was done by Justen.

"Hey did do the homework" Justen asked as he pulled out a chair and sat with Marcus at their lab table.

"Yeah. Why? Did you need it?" Marcus replied as he handed Justen a pair of gloves and goggles.

"No, just making conversation. You ready for tomorrow?" Justen added.

"My father has seen to all the preparations. Everything should go smoothly."

Justen felt odd when Marcus still spoke as if he were at a formal meeting or a MUN conference. He thought he and Marcus would have gotten more relaxed after while, just as he had, but Marcus always seemed to have his moments where everything was serious and formal. Whatever made him so isolated from his emotions was obviously now voluntary.

Justen was never an emotional person, but Marcus was his friend and if Marcus could not open up to his friends then things would be very hard for him in the future. He knew Marcus was close to the Santiago family and Justen knew that he loved them like a second family, but with the mysterious death of his mother, a few years back before Justen's arrival, it seemed like Marcus never talked about it; As if he just put all the emotion away.

When Justen had first heard about what happened from Carlos he could not believe it. He felt sorry for Marcus, having to grow up so early. It really showed that all the money in the world could not bring happiness, nor would it bring the love only a mother could give. With Mr. Fenix always at work Marcus was stuck in this world alone. Having been forced to think that hell is the same place as home.

Justen looked around the class and noticed that Marcus and him were the only ones present. He then glanced at the clock seeing that they had about 30 minutes before anyone would arrive.

_Damn we're early_ - Justen thought to himself.

"Marcus, can I ask you something?" he said with a serious voice.

"Of course,"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what exactly?" Marcus replied with a confused look on his face. He honestly did not know.

"Why do you put up that front for yours? What are you so scared of? Why do you isolate yourself from your emotions?"

Marcus stayed quiet for a bit. "I don't know what you mean" he said as he shuffled in his seat. It was obvious the question was making him feel uncomfortable, but if Justen didn't ask this no one really would.

"I know what happened to your mom Marcus" he continued "There is nothing I could say that could make it ok. And I am not trying to say you should sit here and cry about it, but at the same time you need to let it out. You're human Marcus. Why do you strive so hard not to be? _What are you scared of_?"

Marcus stayed quiet even longer than before. He sat there in complete thought to what felt like an eternity for Justen. He hoped he did not take this too far.

Then Marcus finally broke his silence…

"I wasn't there for her…" was all he said.

"There for who Marcus?" Justen asked "Your mom?" He looked at Marcus' face and saw pain in his eyes. True pain, the stuff you only see in a child who had lost everything.

"Marcus, it is not and never will have been your fault. You are just a kid; it was not your responsibility to protect her. She was your mother and I am sure she loved you, but also know that I highly doubt she blames you. Is this really how you feel? You can't live with putting such a burden on yourself. What do you plan to do with your life living like that; with the world on your shoulders?"

"I am going to join the military. I am going to become a Gear and get stronger. So I can protect everyone. So I don't have to lose anyone again. _I am scared of losing them_ Justen." Marcus replied.

His eyes were swelling with tears and Justen could tell he was holding as much of it as he could back.

Now Justen understood. Marcus felt more emotion than anyone who actually showed it. _Those who show emotion the least, feel it the most. _Moe had told him that once before. Justen let Marcus regain control of emotions before he replied. Justen knew it may be permanent for Marcus to always push away his emotions, but that was not going to stop what he had to say.

"Marcus, I know you I don't have the slightest clue what you are going through, but sometimes someone who has not can give you a rational standpoint on something you're feeling. So here it is… Marcus you're only human. You can't control fate or what people will do in the future. I know you you care a lot about us. Probably more than you will ever show. And I have no doubt you will become a great Gear like your dad was, but _you can't save 'em all_. People are going to make their own choices in life, they are going to make their own sacrifices and you will never be able to control that."

Marcus looked at Justen with now real tears coming down his eyes. "But I can try…"

Justen now felt guilty. He had just made Marcus cry. His friend.

"I am sorry Marcus. I should not have said anything. Just promise no matter what happens from here on into the future, even if we don't know each other in the future. You keep going no matter what. Promise me at least that." Justen said as he put his hand on Marcus shoulder.

"I promise, and don't be sorry. Thank you. For caring" Marcus said as he wiped his face.

"Alright well let's just focus on class for now and the Dom's party" Justen said. Everything got resolves just in time because the teacher had just walked in and students would soon follow.

_Things will be ok in the end, no matter what the future holds, and if it's not ok. It's not the end. We will all find peace Marcus. I hope you know that. _–Justen thought in his head.

END

**Alright guys I hoped you liked it. I hope you are like me who really wonders how THE Marcus Fenix ticks and feel that its true when people say that even heroes get tired of the world. I find comfort in the idea that Marcus was not just this badass, but a human being who cared about all his friends and family. It shows that we can be strong, even if we lose everything. _It's not the end_.**


End file.
